


Blush

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Kudos: 61





	Blush

Osamu is completely trembling. He doesn't know why he is like this. 

If we all know, he is someone who is calm and collected but on all people to be nervous and bothered why Hinata Shouyou?

"Go to him, get his number, and leave him alone. Simple!" He said to himself. 

He takes in a huge inhale and he walks towards him just before he leaves the--

"Saaaaaaamuuuuu!" Ugh! Atsumu being a jerk calling Osamu again for something. 

Hinata is about to get away and back to their team's vehicle transport.

Atsumu runs and in front of Osamu he blocks the way. 

"Oi! What's with the eye growing stuff? Suna told me that you are goinf somewhere. Is it about food are you going to eat?" He won't stop yappin-- "Rice? Sushi? Wasabi? Takooooooyaaakiiiii!" Osamu's eyes turned grumpy and irritated by his brother, he kicked Atsumu's loins.

Atsumu is in pain. Deserve!

Osamu made his way and running. He tries to catch up with Hinata. 

It was weird. Osamu letting out a small smile? Just for a contact numbee to have? 

"Hina--" he gasped as he saw the vehicle about to leave. "Wait!" Osami tried to chase but then it already got away. 

Osamu stops and his grips on his ballpen and crumples the scratch paper he tore off the score sheet from the past battle they had before. 

He lets out a sigh and back in the old mood and walking back in the--

"Waaaaaaaaait!" 

"Huh?" Osamu slowly lools at the familiar voice he heard.

The boy is panting, unable to run and chase what he is-- ITS HINATA!

Osamu's eyes widened and flickered as he saw who it is. He quickly uncrumples the paper and picks up the pen he has. 

"Waaaah! Didn't Suga-san do a head count before they le--"

"Uhm. Hey?" Osamu talks from behind making the orange haired boy to shudder and look at him. 

"Eh? You're that twin-- which is you again? I'm having a problem now but seeing you made it wor--" 

Osamu laid no time to waste. 

"H-Hinata! C-Can I please have your--?" Osamu being confident.

"Oi! Boke!" Kageyama came out bursting with anger and grabbing his collar. "I knew we left you here! I thought you sat with Coach Ukai or Yachi until I asked-- here have you been?" Kageyama is pulling Hinata to the vehicle. 

"W-Wait!" Osamu tried to take a little time but Kageyama is too busy to load the middle blocker to the van. 

Osamu sighs again as he fails his own quest. 

_**Home**_

Osamu went to his room after changing his shoes and washing his hands. He took a little rest on his bed for half an hour. 

Later on as he woke up, he wipes his eyes and sees a note on his table. 

> _The next time you will do something, at least ask me to help you, you ugly head! I dialed the contact number of Karasuno's #10 on your phone. Cook me takoyakis in exchange :P_
> 
> _Tsumu_

Osamu blinked his eyes thrice and his eyes flared as he quickly checks on his phone and it was all true. First, the number is there. Second, he knows who hacks his Facebook and Twitter account. And third, time to message Hinata. 

_To: #### ### ####_

_From: Osamu Miya_

> _Hey. Its me Osamu Miya. We met back in the Nationals. I got ur # cuz my brother gave it to me. Lets chat sometime in my Messenger or Twitter if its fine with you._

Hinata upon seeing the message shuddered at first but then he smiled later on and wondering why both Miyas are interestes in him. 


End file.
